Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance
Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance is an upcoming game in the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series, slated to be released on the handheld system. It was previously known as simply Kingdom Hearts 3D until the official title was revealed. Dream Drop Distance focuses on Sora and Riku's Mark of Mastery exam, foreshadowed in Reconnect. Kingdom Hearts, the secret ending for Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, and its ending will lead fairly directly into Kingdom Hearts III. The plot will also have connections to Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days.1 The setting of Dream Drop Distance will again be spread across several worlds; several Kingdom Hearts-original worlds will return, such as Traverse Town, but all of the Disney-based worlds will be entirely new. Development It is known that the game is the next major release in the Kingdom Hearts series1, and it will feature two characters, both Sora and Riku as playable characters, although using their Kingdom Hearts designs. Utilizing the 3DS's high-spec graphics processing, the game will have graphics that are near on-par with those of the PS2 titles, as well as making use of the system's 3D technology such as "falling from high places" and "flying far distances". 2 The development team is currently selecting worlds, planning to use all-new Disney worlds, along with Traverse Town and other original worlds,3 one of which has been revealed to be based on The Hunchback of Notre Dame.[citation needed] Nomura has stated that, with the parallel development of Final Fantasy Versus XIII, he will make sure to retain any game elements that can't be put in Final Fantasy Versus XIII for use in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Characters :To be announced Trailer The trailer begins with the final scene of Blank Points, where Riku asks Sora if he has made his mind up and Sora answers "Yes". Yen Sid is then shown ordering Mickey to summon Sora and Riku to him to undertake a Mark of Mastery Exam, as in Reconnect. Kingdom Hearts. The scene then switches to Sora and Riku, in their Kingdom Hearts attire, on the beach of Destiny Islands, wondering if Riku's raft will get them far. Riku is shown in Traverse Town, surrounded by Shadows. He looks up to see multiple Soras raining down from the sky. One lands and prepares to fight the Shadows. Several gameplay videos are then shown. Sora is seen running through the Bell Tower inside Notre Dame and jumps off the edge, landing in the middle of the Festival of Fools. Riku is shown in the second district of Traverse Town, where he sees Ansem looming above with what appears to be a transparent Xemnas beside him. The same is shown with Sora, only he encounters Xemnas with a transparent Ansem. Sora and Riku prepare to engage Xemnas and Ansem as the game logo ends the trailer. Gallery 3d2.jpg|Sora and Riku on the Destiny Islands 3d4.jpg|Sora fighting the Twilight Thorn 3D_Raining_Sora.png|Multiple Soras rain down from the sky NotreDame_Trailer3D_1.png|Bells in Notre Dame Ringing NotreDame_Trailer3D_2.png|A view of Paris NotreDame_Trailer3D_3.png|Sora after jumping off Notre Dame Riku_in_Traverse_Town.jpg|Riku looking lost in Traverse Town Sora_surrounded_by_Heartless.jpg|Sora surrounded by Heartless in Traverse Town. Sora Xemnas.jpg|Sora confronting Xemnas Riku AnsemSoD.jpg|Riku confronting Ansem Sora Hunckback Bells.jpg|Sora running through Notre Dame bells. KH3D_Game_Poster_(Tokyo_Game_Show_2011).png|Game Poster (Tokyo Game Show 2011) ﻿ Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Kingdom Hearts games Category:Upcoming Category:2012 video games